inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kaō
Kaō (花皇; dt. "Blumenkaiser") war ein starker Yōkai, der seine Kräfte aus dem Leid anderer bezog. Er war kein wirklich bösartiger Yōkai und verachtete auch Menschen nicht, im Gegenteil, Kaō behauptete von sich selbst, dass er den Menschen alle Sorgen nahm, damit jene in Frieden leben könnten. Wie sein Name schon vermuten lässt, nutzte er Blumen für seine Zwecke. Kaō ließ in dem Dorf in dem er sich niedergelassen hatte, überall seine Blumen wachsen, deren Geruch die Menschen in Illusionen hineinzog. Diese Illusionen zeigten den Menschen im Dorf ihre größten Träume und Wünsche, sodass sie all ihre Sorgen vergessen und in Frieden leben konnten. Indem Kaō den Menschen Frieden und Glück gab, nahm er Kummer & Sorgen von ihnen und verleibte sich alle jene negativen Gefühle ein, um so seine eigenen Kräfte zu stärken. Kaō & Inu Yashas Gruppe Kaōs Absichten Auch Inu Yasha & Co. kommen in Kaōs Dorf an und werden von den Dorfbewohner herzlich empfangen. Die Bewohner wirken alle etwas zu glücklich und Inu Yashas Gruppe weiß nicht recht, ob man dem Frieden trauen kann. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft müssen sie mit ansehen wie Kaō einige Dorfbewohner in seinen Illusionen bannt und diese zu Blumenerde zerfallen. Kaō rechtfertigt dies, indem er meint, er nimmt den Menschen ihre Sorgen und gibt ihnen Glück und Frieden. Wenn die Menschen glücklich sind und ein erfülltes Leben haben, ist auch ihre Seele glücklich. Sterben diese Menschen nun, werden sie zu sehr fruchtbarer Erde und dienen so Kaōs Blumen als Dünger. Um schnell an fruchtbare Erde zu kommen, hilft Kaō manchmal etwas nach und bringt die Menschen um, die schon etwas älter sind, da deren Leben sowieso bald zu Ende gegangen wäre, nach Kaōs Aussage. Inu Yashas Wunsch & Kaōs Tod thumb|280px|Kaō gegen Inu Yasha thumb|right|280px|Kaōs Tod Inu Yasha ist aber der Meinung, dass Kaō falsch handelt, wenn dieser Menschen umbringt und attackiert Kaō mit einer Kaze no Kizu-Attacke. Kaō kann ausweichen und verschwindet vorerst. Kaō versucht nun Inu Yasha ebenfalls in einer seiner Illusionen zu bannen, dies gelingt ihn auch, da Inu Yasha immer noch in Trauer um Kikyō ist und er sich wünsch, dass sie wieder bei ihm sein kann. Kaō gaukelt ihm vor, dass Kikyō Inu Yasha gerne ins Jenseits mitnehmen würde. Inu Yasha wäre auch beinahe auf Kaōs Trick reingefallen, doch als Kagome Higurashi sich um Inu Yasha sorgt, gelangt dieser wieder zu Besinnung. Kaō ist gar nicht erfreut, dass Kagome seine Illusion brechen konnte und will Inu Yasha das Herz rausreißen. Inu Yasha kann Kaō nicht abwehren, da greift Kagome ein und kann Kaō mit einem ihrer Pfeile verletzten. Kaō meint dann, dass er gesehen hat, dass Inu Yasha sich wünscht bei Kikyō sein und macht sich über Kagomes Naivität lustig, dass Inu Yasha sie lieben würde. Kagome attackiert dann Kaō mit mehreren Pfeilen und Kaō scheint tot zu sein. Als dann Kagome & Inu Yasha unaufmerksam sind, kommt Kaō zurück und will Kagome töten, kann aber von Inu Yasha mit Tessaigas Klinge zerschnitten werden. Nach Kaōs Tod Nach Kaōs Tod verschwinden auch seine Blumen und die Dorfbewohner werden wieder normal. Inu Yasha erzählt dann, dass Kaō ihm vorspielte, dass Kikyō ihn gerne ins Jenseits mitgenommen hätte. Dies beunruhigt Kagome, da Inu Yasha nicht über Kikyō hinwegkommt und Kagome befürchtet, er liebt sie nicht so wie er Kikyō geliebt hat. Inu Yasha meint aber zur Überraschung aller, dass Kaōs Illusionen zwar Inu Yasha Wünsche repräsentierten, er aber Kagome genauso liebt wie Kikyō] Er entschuldigt sich sogar bei Kagome, dass er zu sehr an Kikyō denkt. Aussehen Kaō hatte ein menschliches Erscheinungsbild und wirkte wie ein Adliger. Seine Haare waren lang und schwarz, seine Augenfarbe war rot. Er war recht groß und hatte eine helle Hautfarbe. In seiner dämonischen Form bestand Kaōs Körper aus Ranken, sein Gesicht ähnelte dann einer japanischen Holzmaske und seine Augen leuchteten rot auf. Outfit *Er Trägt ein weißes Gewandt und unter diesem einen roten Kimono. Auf dem Kopf trägt er einen hohen Hut, wie ihn japanische Adlige und Gelehrt in der Sengoku-Zeit trugen. Weiterhin ist sein Äußeres im ganzen recht gepflegt und vornehm, was auch seinen Charakter widerspiegelt. Make-Up *Über den Augen trägt er Lidschatten und seine Lippen sind rot geschminkt. Persönlichkeit Er wirkt sehr vornehm und achtet auf Manieren. An sich wirkt er mehr wie ein Yōkai der eher mit den Menschen lebt als gegen sie zu kämpfen. Kaō ist auch stets höfflich, sowohl zu seinen Freunden als auch Feinden und erwartet ein gleiches Maß en Höflichkeit von seinem gegenüber. Er selbst behauptet, dass er Frieden schaffen und alles Leid verhinder will, damit alle glücklich sein könne und zu fruchtbarer Erde werden nach ihrem Tod, mit der Kaōs Blumen wachsen. Trivia *In der englischen Mangaversion heißt er "Flower Prince". *Er hat in nur einer Folge des Anime einen Auftritt. en:Kaō zh:花皇 es:Kao Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Männlich